Shattered Memories
by Cielo1207
Summary: He has chosen the path of a Bookman. However, the memories won't stop playing...An endless loop, an endless cycle of shattered memories. Slight Spoilers for later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of its characters.**

**IMPORTANT! Lavi writes in first person point of view in the records…Lenalee is not actually the heart…it is just suspected in the actual manga**

* * *

_On XX March, year XXXX, the final battle between the Black Order and The Millennium Earl commenced. The notable fighters were the 'Destroyer of Time', the 'Heart', the 'Lotus' and the generals, these were the fighters siding with the Black Order. On the other hand, the remaining Noahs and their level four 'akumas' fought for the 'Millennium Earl'.  
__**—Bookman Records, Bookman Jr.—**_

His hands still shake every time he writes about the war. No matter how many memories he turns into fragments of history, he can't write without bias, without emotions. But he has to, ultimately, he chose this path…no, this is the only path left for him. And so he will, he'll turn his friends into records; he'll turn memories into history. He'll omit the little people, the people that do not matter to history but mattered to him. They're just tiny little dots, nothing to the bigger picture.

_As mentioned in previous records, 'The Black Massacre" was ordered by the 'Millennium Earl' for all 'akumas' to kill any and every Black Order member on sight. No exception was made; even children associated with the Black Order were killed. An approximate of 200 finders and 3 exorcists were exterminated, not including people who were mere associations. It was a crippling blow to the Black Order. The finders were left fearing for their lives and an additional 100 finders quit the Black Order.  
__**—Bookman Records, Bookman Jr.—**_

Gervais, Anthony, Timothy…they were all terrified, rightly so. The Millennium Earl had sent out a threat. All finders who remained with the Black Order would have their families killed or turned into 'dolls'. It was deemed unworthy to mention that fact into the records. Lavi had turned them into cowards, in the eyes of the public who would ultimately read these records, Lavi had shamed them. But, in the end, there is nothing Lavi can do; he is the bookman after all.

_Little is known about the innocence known as the 'Heart'. It is rumored to constantly change itself to protect its accommodator. This phenomenon has only been witnessed in two exorcists; Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker. However, it was only revealed at the last battle that Leenalee was the 'Heart'. She was killed and all innocence was destroyed, metaphorically and literally.  
__**—Rejected Bookman Record, Bookman Jr.—**_

Lavi hadn't planned on being biased. It had seeped into his writing, poisoned his impartiality. Resentment and hatred had seed themselves in his soul, born from memories in the Black Order. He couldn't help it. Just once, he wanted to show the world the true extent of the Noah's evil, the lives that they destroyed, the innocence that they had corrupted. Just once.

_Right before the final battle, the millennium Earl had created an army of 'akumas', souls of the damned. Moreover, to further taunt Allen Walker, who could see the souls of 'akuma', he ordered every 'akuma' to self-destruct right before they were killed by exorcists. Those souls would forever be damned, suffering a fate worse than hell. Their souls would be converted into dark matter, neither in heaven nor in hell, neither alive nor dead, turned into nothingness.  
__**—Rejected Bookman Record, Bookman Jr.—**_

_Allen walker was the prophesized 'Destroyer of Time', however; ultimately, he did not kill the Millennium Earl. It was suspected that he has secretly sided with the Noah as he was the vessel of 'Neah Walker, the fourteenth Noah, The Musician'… Damn it all! Allen was a sweet teen. Dragged into the hell known as exorcism at a young age, too young. He should have lived a happy life…he should have just lived! He liked __mitarashi dango,__cheated at gambling but loved his friends more than anything else. He's not just a part of history. He was real…  
__**—Rejected Bookman Record, Bookman Jr.—**_

_Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, Kanda Yuu, Alistair Krowry, Reever Wenham…They're not just words on a piece of paper, not just long dead and forgotten parts of history. They lived, they smiled, the loved. They were killed in battle…They should be heroes, they should be remembered…  
__**—Rejected Bookman Record, Bookman Jr.—**_

_I betrayed them, left them right before the final battle. I didn't save them…didn't even try, even though they were my friends, let me experience the wonders of emotions,, the meaning of friendship… All for the cursed position of Bookman. Damn it all! Now, all I can think of is them, in my dreams, in my thoughts, in every record I write… they refuse to leave.  
__**—Rejected Bookman Record, Bookman Jr.—**_

_I'm living in a broken dream, an endless loop, an endless cycle of shattered memories…  
Lenalee Lee, the 'Heart' was killed, her innocence destroyed. At once, all innocence was gone. The exorcists were left powerless. In a matter of minutes, the Black Order was destroyed and the war was over._

_The world has been damned.  
__**—Omitted Bookman Record,  
Last in the 'Black Order' series,  
Bookman Jr.—**_

_**~fin~**_


End file.
